


Old Faces and Happy Memories // (Sam Winchester x Reader)

by TheGameIsOn97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Near Death Experience, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn97/pseuds/TheGameIsOn97
Summary: As Sam stays by Y/N’s side during her hospitalization, she may just have her very own out-of-body experience where she gets to see some familiar faces…





	Old Faces and Happy Memories // (Sam Winchester x Reader)

This wasn't suppose to happen.

The demon wasn't supposed to kidnapped Y/N and torture her.

It wasn't suppose to stab her repeatedly.

She wasn't suppose to be laying in a hospital fighting for her life. She was just so damn stubborn. She couldn't leave. She couldn't leave Dean.

She couldn't leave her Sammy. :)

Sam... He was tearing himself up for this. He felt like it was his fault. If he would've picked her up in the Impala just a few minutes earlier she wouldn't have been taken. That's what he kept telling himself.

Anyway, Dean and Sam kept praying to Cas to come down and heal her, but he hadn't answered.

Suddenly, Y/N woke up.

Her room was empty. She didn't really remember everything that had happened.

She slowly got up out of bed and walked out into the hospital hallway. She saw a nurse standing a few feet away looking at a clipboard.

"Excuse me!" Y/N rushed up to her. The nurse didn't respond. Y/N waved a hand in front of the nurse's face and got nothing in response.

Y/N just gave a 'humph' in response and walked away down the hall.

She walked around a corner and saw a couple doctors conversing by the nurses' station. She tried to get their attentions by tapping them on their shoulders, but got nothing. Y/N just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Why is no one acknowledging me?" She asked herself.

She just shook her head and walked down the hall before she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked through a window into a room to see a woman, who sure as hell looked a lot like her, laying in a hospital bed.

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself. She suddenly braced herself against the wall as her memory started coming back to her. She was in the hospital.

She was dying.

She walked to the door of the room and leaned against the doorframe. She gave a slight smile as she saw the two most important people in her life sitting in chairs on either side of her bed.

"Oh, boys.." Y/N walked into the room and stood at the end of her bed to look at her comatosed body.

She saw Dean had a solemn and almost unreadable expression on his face. Sam on the other hand, was a different story. He had his eyes closed tight as he held one of Y/N's hands.

"Okay, I think I see what's going on here." Y/N said out loud. She knew neither Sam or Dean could here her. "I remember Dean telling me about the time he went through something like this."

Dean sighed and stood up from his chair. "Sammy, I'm gonna go get some coffee. Be back in a bit."

Sam just grunted in reply as he kept his eyes on Y/N.

Dean looked like he wanted to give some more words of comfort, but he knew it wouldn't do much good. He just sighed again and exited the room leaving Sam alone with Y/N.

"Sammy..." Y/N started. She walked over to stand behind him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Sam, I don't know if you can hear me, but i just want to say that it's not your fault... You couldn't have known."

"You're right." A voice said from behind her.

Y/N spun around and came face-to-face with none other than Death himself.

Her eyes went wide. "Oh, dear God. Please tell me your not here for..."

Death cut her off. "Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. I'm not here to take you away. You're meant to live a long life. I'm just here to show you a few things. Well, not me, but I've brought a few people to help show you some... memories."

"Come." A voice said from beside her.

She turned her head to see the ghost of the psychic Pamela. She smiled. "Pamela, it's been so long."

Pamela hugged her. "Come on."

Y/N took her hand.

  
\--------------------------------  
Before she could even blink she found herself standing in a field by a lake. "Woah! How'd we get here?"

Pamela laughed. "Perks of being dead and a ghost, you can pretty much zap yourself anywhere."

Y/N gave a half-laugh. She then turned her head only to see the Impala parked a short distance away. But what got her, were the two people leaning back on its hood.

"Oh my God..." Y/N said with a big smile.

Pamela looked at her and smiled. "You remember what this memory is?"

"Yeah..." She replied as she walked a few paces forward. "This is where Sam first said that he loved me... I can remember the look on his face... I remember right after he said it he-" Y/N gazed over at the Impala and saw Sam lean in and kiss her soft and tenderly. She smiled. "He did that. The kiss felt like it was full of so much sincerity and love. I don't think I'd ever been kissed like that before."

Pamela smiled and walked up to stand beside Y/N. "It's always good to have memories like this. With all the bad memories you kids have to deal with, it's good to have something happy to hold onto."

Y/N sighed happily and turned to look at Pamela. "So, anything else you'd like to show me?"

"No. There is more though, but it's not gonna be me who shows it to you." She replied before zapping both of them back to the hospital.  
\--------------------------------

  
Y/N found herself back in her hospital room; she looked to Pamela who gave her a reassuring smile before disappearing. She then looked back towards Sam who was still in the same position as before. It didn't even look like he'd moved an inch.

"He really loves you." A voice said from beside her. She turned her head and saw the reaper, Tessa. "Long time no see."

"Yeah," Y/N replied. "it really has. Last time I saw you was when Dean became Death for a day."

"Yeah, that didn't really work out that well for him, did it?"

Y/N chuckled. "No... But in the end, Sam did get his soul back, so..." She trailed off as the memory over took her.

Tessa gazed at Y/N for moment before speaking. "You know the whole point of this, right?"

She snapped her attention back to Tessa. "What?"

"You know the whole point of you getting to see some of your memories, right?"

Y/N tilted her head to side in thought. "...Not really."

Tessa smiled and walked towards her. "It's to show you that even though you, Sam and Dean go through hell almost on a daily basis, that it's still possible for you to have happy things happen in your life."

"You know, Tessa," Y/N started. "You are probably the nicest reaper that I've ever met."

Tessa laughed. "Well, I try. Now, it's time for someone else to show you something."

She disappeared before Y/N could ask her who.

"Hey there, kid." A very familiar voice said from behind her.

Y/N turned around to see Mr. Bobby Singer. She ran and jumped into his arms. That man had been like a father to her. "Bobby!"

Bobby laughed. "It's good to see ya, kid."

Y/N laughed as she pulled away. "I can't believe it."

"Yeah..."

They both turned to watch Sam starring down at Y/N's unconscious body.

"He hasn't moved in a while." Y/N commented.

"Can you blame him?" Bobby asked. "That boy is probably the most stubborn person I ever met."

Y/N laughed. "Yeah, I just wish he'd get up. Take a walk. Eat. Just do something besides just sit there and worry over something he can't control."

"Has he tried praying to Cas?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah. So's Dean. Our angel friend seems to be preoccupied at the moment."

"That idjit." Bobby mumbled under his breath.

Y/N laughed. "You know, I never thought I'd get to hear you say that again."

"Well, I never thought I'd have to look at you in this kind of situation."

"Me either..."

"Well, let's get on with it." Bobby grabbed one of Y/N's hands and zapped them out of the hospital and to another one of Y/N's memories.

  
\--------------------------------  
Suddenly Y/N found herself and Bobby standing in the living room of his house before it was burned down. They saw Sam, Dean and Y/N herself running around the first floor of Bobby's house, chasing each other.

"I'm gonna get you, Dean!" Y/N yelled out as she pelted him with marshmallows from a marshmallow gun.

"Help me, Sammy!" Dean cried out as he tried to get away from  Y/N.

Y/N laughed as she watched the memory. "I remember this. It was right after we solved that one case with the mutating vampires. At the time I didn't even think it was possible, but then again, things are always impossible until proven otherwise."

"You're right about that." Bobby agreed.

"Ahhh!" Past Y/N cried out as she tried to run away from Sam who was now running after her.

Y/N watched. "I remember after we solved the case, we were so drained that we just decided to blow off some steam."

Bobby let out a half laugh. "Yeah, and that involved littering my house with hundreds of those marshmallows. You know, I was still finding them weeks after this."

Y/N couldn't help but smile.

She watched as Past Sam caught up with Past Y/N and grabbed her from behind, making her squeal with laughter. Sam started to tickle her sides and kiss her neck.

"I think this was not long after Sam and I first got together." Y/N commented.

"Sweetie," Bobby started as he put an arm around her shoulder. "that boy has been in love with you for the longest time, I'm surprised it took him as long as it did for him to ask you out."

Y/N just smiled as she felt a single tear of happiness roll down her cheek.

"Come on." Bobby said before he zapped them back to the hospital.  
\--------------------------------

  
Y/N still saw Sam sitting in the same place. She just sighed and turned to look at Bobby. She tackled him in a hug. "It was so good seeing you again, Bobby."

Bobby hugged her tight and patted her back before pulling away. "You too, kid. You too."

She waved goodbye before Bobby disappeared. She looked back at Sam. She walked over to stand beside him. "Oh, Sammy..."

Y/N sighed again before turning and walking a few paces away. She let out a frustrated sigh.

She looked up. "I swear, Cas, if I die, whenever you come down to Earth, I will seriously haunt your ass!... That is of course, if you don't resurrect me... What am I saying? I'm not dead yet." Y/N glanced over at her body. "I am close though. Look, I don't know if you can hear me, Cas, but if you can, please help. I hate seeing Sam and Dean like this. Worrying over me. They do have a good reason though. I mean, look at me. Doesn't look like my body's in good shape. Now, just get your feathery ass down here already..."

She waited a moment, but nothing happened. She sighed.

"Hello, sweetie." An also very familiar voice said from behind her.

Y/N around and saw Ellen and Jo standing before her.

"Oh my God..." She rushed up to them and enveloped them in a small group hug. "I've missed you two."

Jo laughed. "Same here."

Y/N pulled away and looked at them. "How's Ash?"

"Oh, Ash is fine." Ellen assured her. "It took us a while to find his heaven, but we eventually did. It was the Roadhouse of all places."

"Yeah. I remember when Dean and Sam went to heaven one time, and after they got back, they told me they saw him there." Y/N explained.

"Yeah..." Jo trailed off. She looked toward Sam. "How long has he been sitting there?"

"Ha. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. I'm assuming, knowing him, he's probably been here the whole time. After I was kidnapped and tortured by that demon, the last thing I can remember was seeing Sam leaning over me before carrying me to the car to bring me to the hospital. I must've passed out in the Impala."

"Okay, well, let's not think about that right now. Come on." Ellen grabbed one of Y/N's hands, while Jo grabbed the other one. They zapped her out of the hospital.

  
\--------------------------------  
Now Y/N found herself, Jo and Ellen standing in the bunker's living room. There was a Christmas tree in the corner and there was a fire in the fireplace. The whole room was decorated. Tinsel and garland were strung up everywhere. Lights were hung around the windows. Mistletoe was in the entryway to the living room. It was wonderful.

"I remember this." Y/N said with a reminiscent smile. She walked a few paces around the room looking at everything. "This was, and I'm just estimating here, I think it was about two years after Sam and I had gotten together."

"You and him have been together a long time." Jo commented.

"Yeah." Y/N confirmed. "A little over three years now."

Suddenly they saw Past Y/N walk into the room carrying the Christmas tree topper. It was an angel.

Funny. She remembered picking that out and saying that it was nice, but couldn't really compare to Cas though.

Ellen, Jo and Y/N watched as     Y/N's past self stood on her tippy toes trying to put the angel on top of the tree.

"I was so frustrated that I couldn't get it up there." Y/N said with a laugh. "Then something happened."

"What happened, sweetie?" Ellen asked.

Suddenly, a giant figure raced past them and picked Y/N up from behind.

"That." Y/N replied.

The three women watched as Sam's past self hoisted Y/N up so she could put the Angel on top of the tree. Once she got it on there, Past Sam lowered her down and set her on her feet.

Past Y/N turned around in his arms and put her arms around his neck. "Thanks, babe."

"No problem." Past Sam said with an adorable grin. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

When they broke apart, they leaned their foreheads together.

Past Y/N smiled. "Merry Christmas, Sammy."

He chuckled. "Merry Christmas."

Y/N turned around and looked at Ellen and Jo. "I guess that's it for this memory."

"Yeah... Come on, sweetie." Ellen grabbed one of Y/N's hands as Jo grabbed the other one. They zapped back to the hospital.  
\--------------------------------

  
Y/N, yet again, saw Sam sitting in the same exact place. She sighed before turning to Ellen and Jo. She embraced both of them. "It was good seeing you guys."

Jo smiled as they pulled away. "You too."

Y/N waved goodbye before they disappeared.

She found herself alone again with Sam watching her unconscious body.

She went and sat down in the empty chair on the other side of the bed. She looked towards Sam. "Look, Sammy. I know you can't exactly hear what I'm saying, but please, just do something. Do something other than just sit their staring down at me. Talk. Say something. You know I hate when you're silent like this."

Y/N watched as Sam leaned forward in his chair and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh babe... Please wake up." Sam pleaded. "There's so much more we haven't gotten to do together. Look, there's been something I've meaning to do for a while now. I just never worked up enough nerve to actually do it."

Y/N watched Sam curiously. What could he be talking about?

Sam reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He held it in his hands. He looked up and at Y/N's sleeping face. "I love you. You know I do. I always thought that I would be able to tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I never thought that I would be telling you when you were in this state. I don't know if I'll ever be able to see those beautiful eyes of yours again. I don't know if I'll ever be able to see that bright and happy smile of yours again. I don't even know if I'll ever get to hear that adorable laugh of yours again. I know you always say that you hate the way you laugh, but I think it's adorable. So, I guess I'll just ask it now."

Sam snapped the box open to reveal an oval diamond with small little diamonds surrounding it. It was set on top of a thin diamond-lined rose gold band. Sam took a deep breath.

"If you ever wake up, or if Cas ever gets his ass down here to heal you, I hope you will say yes to this next question." He removed the ring from the box and slipped it onto her left ring finger. "(Y/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N), will you marry me?"

Y/N watched this scene with tears in her eyes. She looked up. "Dammit, Cas! Where the hell are you?!"

Suddenly, there was a flutter of wings. Sam's eyes went wide as he turned around to see a certain angel in a trench coat standing in the doorway.

"Oh, thank God." Sam got up and put the ring box back in his pocket before rushing to Cas and giving him a big bear hug before bringing him to stand beside       Y/N's bed.

Cas looked at Sam. "I am very sorry for not coming. Something was blocking prayers from coming through. I assure you that the problem has been... taken care of. This prayer just came through to me."

"Was it Dean?" Sam asked.

"No..." Cas looked towards where Y/N was sitting in the chair.

Could he see her?

Sam looked to where Cas was looking, but just saw an empty chair. "Cas, what are you looking at?"

Cas just smiled and nodded at    Y/N before placing his hand on her unconscious body's forehead...

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Y/N's sat straight up in the bed, eyes wide open. She looked inside her hospital gown, but didn't see any stab wounds anywhere.

She smiled and looked up. "Thanks, Cas..."

She then looked down at her left hand, feeling a little weight on her finger. She smiled when she saw the engagement ring. She then looked up and saw Sam's large figure asleep in the chair next to her bed. She then saw Dean asleep in the chair on the other side.

She looked back and forth between the two of them. "My boys..."

She sighed happily before looking to Sam. She started whispering. "Sam... Sam... Sammy."

Sam stirred a little before his eyes snapped open to see Y/N smiling at him.

"Y/N..." He lunged forward and enveloped her in his arms. "I'm so happy to hear your voice again."

Y/N chuckled. "Are you happy to see my beautiful eyes again? Are you happy to see my bright and happy smile again? Or are you happy to hear my adorable laugh again."

Sam laughed. "All of the above... Wait." He pulled away to look at her. "How did you-"

Sam was cut off by the sound of Dean stirring awake. Dean's eyes opened and he looked towards   Y/N's bed. "Thank God..."

Dean went and embraced Y/N. "It's good to finally see you awake."

She laughed as she pulled away. "Yeah, well it's good to be awake."

Her gazed shifted towards Sam and then back to Dean.

Dean could tell they needed some space. "I'm just gonna go... take a walk."

Sam and Y/N nodded as Dean made his way out of the room.

Y/N looked back at Sam. "You know I love you, right?"

Sam smiled. "Of course I do."

"Do you remember Dean telling you about his... out of body experience after the Impala crashed all those years ago?"

"Yeah?..." He looked at her questioningly.

"You wanna know where the prayer that brought Cas down here came from?"

Sam eyes widened a little. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Wait, so that was you?"

She nodded. "Yeah..."

"So you heard everything?"

She nodded again. "And saw everything, too. I sat right in that chair over there and watched you talk to me. And..."

She lifted her left hand to show Sam the ring. "The answer is yes."

Sam took her hand and kissed it before leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

When they broke apart, they leaned there foreheads together.

"I love you." They both said at once.

Now Y/N had another happy memory that she could hold onto.


End file.
